Unexpected Happiness
by Brainfreeze22
Summary: After a unexpected Breakup, Elizabeth ends up in South Korea and unknowingly meets Got7. Not knowing who they are, they try to keep it that way, enjoying having a friend that treats them like their normal. (GOT7, Bam Bam, Jackson, Mark, JB, JinYoung, Yugyeom, Youngjae)
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: Blind Flight_

 _Gate b34 now boarding for Shanghai_

I have been wandering around the Seoul airport aimlessly for the last few hours. When I landed I planned on buying another ticket but as I was heading to the counter it hit me like a brick wall and the tears couldn't be stopped.

The first 21 years of my life where great. I had no complaints. I loved everything about my life, including my family. I am the youngest of 5 girls and both my parents worked hard to give us whatever we wanted. Being the youngest I admit I was spoiled at times but nothing compared to how my boyfriend spoiled me. He is, well was, an amazing boyfriend. We had been together since I was 15. We were going to be together forever; or so we thought. Three days ago, the night after I graduated from the community college with a masters in physical therapy, I went to Jason's house to surprise him. It would have been our 6 year anniversary. Instead of the happy moment I had pictured for the last week, It was well…heartbreaking.

I had wanted to surprise him so I had saved up my babysitting money from the last 3 months to get him a special gift. I was planning to go through the back door and sneak it into his bedroom. So when I got to his house I went through the back gate, trying to be as quiet as possible. As I turn the corner to his back porch, I see something that made me freeze in my tracks. Right there on Jason's porch swing, where we had had our first kiss, sat Jason with a very pretty, very thin brunette girl that I had never seen before. By the way she was dressed she seemed older, almost mature looking. I can't really say I fully saw her though, seeing as Her and Jason's face seem to have been practically glued together.

Next thing I know I am at the airport with nothing but my purse and the present I had gotten Jason, buying the ticket for the next flight out with the emergency credit card my parents had given my when I turned 16.

Now three days later I have been to Salt Lake, Los Angeles, Tokyo, Hong Kong, and now Seoul, Korea.

Not only have I just traveled half way around the world but now my emotions have finally caught up to me and I can't stop crying. So, not knowing what to do I just started walking.

Somehow, I make it out of the terminals and past baggage claim. I haven't slept in almost 72 hours and I can't seem to see through the tears that have been running down my face like a broken faucet.

 _ **BEEEP! BEEP!**_

At that moment my world descends into darkness.

* * *

"Did we hit her?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Well we can't just leave her here in the middle of the road"

Jackson, Jinyoung, and Seunghoon stare down at the girl that they had nearly hit.

Got7 had just flown back from Hong Kong and everyone else was already past out in the van.

"We can't take her back to the Dorm, that's definitely against the rules" says Seunghoon, using his manager voice .

Being their manager, he is always reminding them of what they can and can't do. Trying to keep a handle on 7 young adults was harder than wrestling a pig. Though he knew they needed to do something he didn't know what.

"Is she some crazy fan?" Jinyoung asks to no one in particular. At this point he wasn't surprised at what fans would do just to get close to them.

Jackson crouches down next to her and tries to shake her gently. _If we didn't hit her, why is she so unconscious?_

At his point multiple cars had gotten backed up due to the van stopping, some were even honking impatiently.

"Jackson, go get JB, our only option right now is getting her out of the road and somewhere safe."

Jackson runs to the van and returns with a half a sleep JB. The minute he notices the girl on the ground he wakes up instantly.

"Did we hit her?" he asks confused and concerned. Being the leader of the group, he knew this could look really bad if anyone saw that there was a girl unconscious in front of their van.

"No, but we need to get her in the van." His manager said wearly knowing that the only place they can take her is the dorms. He just hopes JYPE will understand and that he would still have a job after this.

JB and Jackson get her in the passenger seat of the van while Jinyoung grabs what seems to be her purse and some kind of gift. By the time everyone is loaded back in the van, all of got7 is awake and curious from the turn of events.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _I open the gate and turn the corner to the porch. He is going to be so excited when he opens up his present. I can already imagine his face. His face…. Her face, her Brunette hair? NO, NO, Noooooooooooooo_

I sit up abruptly from the nightmare that didn't seem to end. My face wet from tears. Head in my hands, the relief of the ending of the nightmare washing over me. Then reality hitting me like a brick wall, this is a nightmare that I could never wake up from. I no longer have a boyfriend…

I wallow for a bit longer before wiping my face and finally noticing my surroundings.

 _Where am I? was I kidnapped? Come on, remember! What happened? Was I kidnapped?_

Looking down I see that I am in the same clothes that I was wearing the day I left, relief washing over me. I am still trying to grasp reality when the door opens and in walks a boy who looks about my age. We make eye contact and he smiles in way that makes my heart skip a beat.

 _Damn_

He has dark brown hair, Deep brown eyes that stood out against his pale skin, a slim figure, and a smile that was blessed by the heavens.

Finally finding my ability to speak, "Um…. I'm sorry but I'm not sure where I am. You seem like a nice enough person, unless you kidnapped me; You didn't kidnapped me, did you? Last I remember was the airport.."I am really panicking now thinking worst case scenario "...I don't have much with me but take whatever you want."

He looks at me overwhelmed and a bit in shock.

"CRAP, you can't understand me can you? Just my luck, I am in a foreign country, kidnapped, and now i'm probably going to be put into slave trade like that story from the news I watched a month ago. This is what my life has come to. This is what I get..."

* * *

When she mentions slave trade, I knew that I should probably say something before her imagination took her to the extreme, "Elizabeth Stop, you're not in danger. Please calm down."

She stopped talking and looked at me in shock

"You speak English?" she said baffled

 _Being from LA, of course I speak english but I guess she doesn't recognize me_

I walk over to her, grabbing the desk chair and put it next to the bed and sit down.

"Do you know what city your in?" I ask, hoping her memory is at least there. If not then I didn't know what we were going to do with an American girl with amnesia.

It looks like she is trying to think and I hold my breath while waiting for her answer.

"Seoul, I think" she says almost uncertain.

I let my breath out with relief. She must have noticed my response to her being right because she too seems to relax a bit at least knowing where she was.

"According to your license and passport your from America, right? We didn't mean to snoop but we didn't know who you were or where you came from. We were going to take you to the hospital but…" We couldn't take her to the hospital, It would look really bad for Got7 and JYPE. I could just see it on the news now:

 _ **The members of GOT7 seen dropping off an unconscious American at hospital. What happened and are they really as innocent as they appear?**_

Something that I said must have triggered something because at that moment she tried standing up, probable trying to leave, but before she could take a step she falls back onto the bed, putting her head in her hands groaning quietly.

"Careful, you probably shouldn't make any sudden movements anytime soon. You slept for 17 hours and you don't look well."

She just looks at me in bewilderment.

"There is a bathroom through that door. We found you a clean towel but you didn't have any luggage with you so we just left her purse and other bag in there as well. Take your time and just come out when your done." I say as I get up to leave. She looked like she probably needed some time to herself.

* * *

 _17 hrs?! I was asleep for 17 hours ?! ok, calm down. Breath. Elizabeth think, your not dead, could be worse, right_

The boy had left and yet I couldn't seem to move. I pinch myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming and when I am satisfied in knowing that I am fully awake and in no way dreaming I get up. A shower does sound good.

I lock the door after entering the bathroom because I am in a stranger's home, a boy no less and I am on the other side of the world. _Way to go Elizabeth. You really screwed yourself this time._ I found the towel and proceed to strip and let the hot water run over me. It did feel good. _Wait how did he know my name? Did I tell him? No, but he mentioned my passport, that must be how, right?_

I shower quickly and get out.

I notice my purse on the counter and right next to it sat Jason's present. Tears start falling down my face. I remember all the nights babysitting and mowing lawns just to be able to get him it. A sudden burst of angry shoots through my body, stopping my tears. I dress back into my ripped up jeans but when I look at my formally white T Shirt I notice all the crying had made my makeup run and smear all over my shirt. _Damn_ I couldn't walk around with a makeup and tear stained shirt and because I left the country with nothing I had only one option. I rip open the present and put it on.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mark comes out of the room and joins the rest of the guys in the living room. Everyone is silent for a few minutes not sure what to say.

"Is she ok?" Breaking the silence, Jackson asks, almost hiding the concern in his voice. He may look like a tough guy but he had one of the biggest hearts any of GOT7 had ever met.

"She's just in shock. She thought we had kidnapped her" Mark said, a slight smirk appearing on his face, amused. _I mean that's not to far from the truth but still I hope she can relax_

Mark sat down on the floor next to Jinyoung. He knew they were all having the same thought. _What had happened to her? She didn't seem to recognize mark so they could rule out her being a crazy fan, but what they didn't understand was what she was doing in the middle of the road and why was it that for the last 17 hrs she had slept, motionlessly aside from the sobs and sniffles here and there_ ; Not that any of them would have admitted to hearing it and even feeling bad for her.

"What should we do now?" Yugyeom asked, Even though he was the youngest he still understood that they never let anyone in the dorm that wasn't part of JYPE. The fact that there was a strange girl in Jackson and Mark's room was unthinkable.

Before anyone could answer, the bedroom door opened and out came the girl. Her wavy blonde hair, in a messy wet ponytail dripping behind her onto the floor. She was dressed in a giant black hoodie with the word **Red Velvet** on it that seemed to have been signed by all the girls, Her hands buried in the front pocket. The ripped up jeans she had been wearing earlier along what looked like socks with bunnies on them. Her blue eyes were red and swollen and her face was pale with pink splotches. From her short stature and over sized hoodie, she looked more like a lost little girl then a 21 year old woman. Her unaware cuteness leaving the boys a bit taken aback with shock. When she finally looked up her expression changed from sadness to wonder.

* * *

I stand there awkwardly not knowing what to do or say. They all looked like they belonged on the cover of a magazine. All of them were unique in their own way, yet they complimented each other in looks. My train of thought stopped when I realized their eyes were all focused on me, watching me look over each one of them, almost curious at what I was thinking.

As if reading my thoughts, one of the boys got up, "Hungry?", he leads me to the kitchen and out of site from the rest the guys. _How can 7 guys living in the same place all be equally attractive? Was this what all Korean guys look like?_ As he moved around the small kitchen, I try to figure out what to say. "Thanks..", He just nods. Obviously he understood me but I guess didn't speak English, or just didn't want to speak to me _._ I start to take some mental notes, _I am in a…apartment? With a group of guys that all look about my again, well except for one with white hair, who looks like he could be in high school. I am in a strange country, I don't know the language, and I don't have a boyfriend..._ that sinks in for the third time.

Tears started to run down my face as thoughts flood my mind of Jason and I. Our spontaneous road trips, picnics at the park, dinner at my house with my family. My mom making his favorites…

"CRAP, Crap, crap.."

 _How could I be so stupid?! She probably thinks i'm dead, or worse. I can't believe I didn't tell anyone I was leaving, well I mean it's not like I planned to leave, its not like I could have known Jason was going to…_

Once again, I start to cry and I don't stop. Even after food is put in front of me I continue to cry. I don't know how long I sat there crying and eating but when I finally stop, I notice that i'm alone again.

* * *

JB comes back into the living room looking slightly uncomfortable. He sits down in the chair across from the TV, getting lost in his thoughts.

"What happened", Bam Bam asks, Voicing everyone else's thoughts.

"I'm really not sure, she started crying again so I thought she would need some space,

At one point she said something but I couldn't understand what so I am not sure but she didn't look ready to answer questions so I came in here". _What has got her so upset that all she seemed to do was cry? Should one of us go in there and comfort her?_

"Did you see her hoodie?" Youngjae asks, changing the subject before the silents got to unbearable.

"Yeah, Could she really not recognize us? I mean, you would think that if she knows who Red Velvet is then she should know who we are, right?" Bam Bam said, Not only having an extensive knowledge on most, if not all, the Kpop groups that had debuted in the last 4 year but also knowing the choreography to many female group dances including Red Velvet.

"Do you really think she is playing dumb? It all seems like a complete coincidence, seeing as she has shown no signs of recognizing us and our best bet is to keep it that way. We don't need to make this situation any worse than it already is. "Jinyoung says, trying to get the others to truly understand the situation that they had put themselves in.

They all sit in silence, thinking over what JinYoung said. JB is the first to notice Elizabeth standing in the kitchen doorway quietly. She makes eye contact and starts to speak very quickly.

"I didn't mean to interrupt but when I tried to use my phone I realized it was dead. I didn't bring a charger with me, I kinda left so suddenly that I didn't let anyone know that I left the country. No one knows where I am and I am worried that they might think I am dead. When I saw my boyfriend cheating I just ran, I don't know why I ended up at the airport but I wasn't thinking I.." They all just stare not sure if they were understanding her correctly. Though most them could speak english and understand it for the most part it still didn't seem to make sense.

Mark is first to speak, " So…..no one has any clue that you are in South Korea?" trying to clarify the situation. She nods.

" Shit", They all look at Bam Bam shocked at what he had said. Usually Bam Bam didn't curse in front of anyone but the 6 of them.

 _We really kidnapped her then._

Knowing that she probably spoke to fast for the others to understand everything, Mark translated what she had said as best he could, hoping they would understand the predicament. All of them sitting stunned after mark finished, not really knowing how to react.

Jackson was the first to move, Getting up and putting his arms around Elizabeth. Embracing her as if they had known each other for a long time. He knew what is was like to be cheated on.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

One of the guys wrapped his arms around me and I didn't know what to do. Do I push him away? Would that even be possible? He hugged me with such a gentle force, almost comforting; if it weren't for the fact that we were strangers I would have wanted to stay like that forever. So I just stood there, till one of the other guys said something to him that I didn't understand and he released me, his checks pink from blushing. "Thank you" I say awkwardly knowing he meant well. He nods and goes to sit back down. The feeling of the embrace still lingered, leaving a hint of warmth and comfort.

"So, you traveled here because of a breakup" one of the other guys asked in broken English. I nod realizing how dumb that sounded. My knees feeling weak, as if turned to wet noodles, the exhaustion still lingering in my body. I lower myself to the floor, tucking my knees inside the massive hoodie, burying my face in my knees. _How could I be so stupid? I am halfway around the world because I saw my boyfriend cheating. Am I really that pathetic?I was literally trying to run away from my problems_

"um.." I feel a hand on my shoulder and look up to see that the boy with the white hair had scooted over and placed himself in front of me. He looked slightly darker than the rest of the guys but he shared the same dark brown eyes. His full lips showing a weak smile.

"Im Bam Bam, I like your hoodie." He looks at me sincerely. Tears fall at the mention of the hoodie and confusion appears on his face. I want to just disappear into nothingness.

"The hoodie was for my Boyfriend." I hear myself say "It was supposed to be a gift for our six year anniversary but he cheated on me and I have nothing else to wear" I explain through sobs. "It is his favorite group. I searched for months and I saved up for a while to get it for him" _I really do sound pathetic_

Bam Bam just looks at me sympathetically, "Do you wanna borrow a shirt?"

That clears the fog in my mind a bit.

 _You are still in an apartment with 7 strange guys that you don't know, that is a red flag, you have already told them to much, red flag, you need to get out of there!"_

I stand up, nearly tripping because my knee almost got stuck in the hoodie. " I should probably go" I say trying to find where I left my purse, _Bathroom, that's right._

As I head toward the bathroom, I catch a glimpse of Bam Bam getting hit in the back of the head by the one who had hugged me.

I grab my purse and head towards the door while the guys seem to be exchanging looks, making me feel more ansty for staying as long as I already have. I definitely needed to get out of there.

* * *

She's heading towards the door and Jinyoung gave them all a look of warning. If she left and there were reporters or fans out there it could be really bad. _Why did Bam Bam have to say that, he probably scared her_

"Wait" Mark said as her hand reached the door knob.

JB looked at all of them letting them know that though it was bad they needed to keep her here until they heard back from their manager.

"I really should go" she says again

 _what to say to stop her?_

Mark gets up and stands next to her, willing her to look him in the eye.

"Where are you going to go? Your phone is dead, you still look unwell, and you don't know your way around or the language" Mark says "just stay a little longer"

 _That wasn't harsh at all, Mark_

"Crap" she says under her breath, "FINE"

She seemed reluctant but at least listened to reasoning.

JB got up and offered her the chair, hoping that it would calm her down a bit. She accepts but still doesn't seem to relax. Sitting down, she balls up into the hoodie making herself like a child once again.

Both Mark and JB find a spot on the floor and they all look at Elizabeth.

"Seeing as we already know your name, do you want to know ours?", Jackson asks hoping this will put her at ease. They could all tell she was even more uncomfortable now then earlier and none of them were used to that. Most girls that met them were either overjoyed, shy and nervous, or chill. She finally nods and JB nods at Yugyeom to start.

They go around one by one and say their name, starting from youngest to oldest. Mark is the last one to introduce himself. "Im Mark", doing an awkward wave and smiling almost bashfully.

Elizabeth nods with each introduction and when they finish she just looks down at her lap, looking once again like a little girl dressed in your older brothers hoodie."You can call me Elle,..." she fidgets with the sleeves of the hoodie, " um, also can you tell me where the nearest store is. I should probably get a change of clothes." She wanted to get the hoodie off as soon as possible.

"Are you sure you don't want to just borrow a shirt? It's getting pretty late", Jackson offers, knowing leaving the dorm wouldn't be the best idea, whether it was late or not.

"I should probably not, I would be more comfortable in my own clothes" she says with a smile that showed her discomfort. _Is there anything that we could do to put her at ease?_

At the mention of clothes shopping Bam Bam's face lights up, " Yeah, there is a really nice store a few blocks away. They should still be opened and we can take you and help you find..." He stops when he notices JB staring him down daring him to say another word.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

They have a quick discussion in what I can only assume to be Korean and finally agree to let Bam Bam and Mark accompany me to the store. I know this because Bam Bam had a huge smile on his face and mark was looking my way, noding to whatever it was JB was saying. Not sure if I feel comfortable with this, they once again point out that I don't speak Korean and wandering out alone at this time wouldn't be safe. _Is it any safer to stay here?_

Before we leave the two boys put on hats, big jackets, and facemasks. I Could understand the jackets but why the facemask? Was it a Korean thing? They noticed my confusion and if I hadn't known better were smiling under their masks. As we left I noticed JB give them cautious looks and they nodded. _He must be in charge but that was still weird._ _Red Flag, was I really about to go out into the night with two guys I just met?_

We get to the store front and sure enough everything that we had passed and even the stores name was in Korean. Though I couldn't read any the tags or words on the wall, it wasn't much different from the stores back home. _I only need to get a shirt, some pants, and maybe some warmer shoes,_ I thought to myself but the boys had a different idea. After browsing the isles for a few minutes, Bam Bam came up to me, his arms full of clothes, directing me towards the changing room. After countless tries of protesting, I give up and go in to change. While I change I think back to the last few hours.

 _It seems Bam Bam, Mark, and Jackson speak English pretty well, Jinyoung and Yugyeom seem to at least understand and know a few words, and JB and Youngjae seem to speak the least amount. Why do they all live together? They all seem to be pretty different in age. Is it a Korean thing?_

My thoughts trail off as I step out with the first outfit on. It's a bright orange fitted T shirt and dark blue sweatpants. Definitely something I would wear back home if I weren't going to go anywhere. Bam Bam looks content but isn't sold. Mark just seems amused that Bam Bam gets to play dress up with someone. _I must not be Bam Bam's first vitum and I probably won't be the last._ I am starting to realise that Bam Bam loves shopping and has great taste. _He would make a great little brother._ I try on three more outfits, on the forth I come out wearing a striped black and white tank, off the shoulder pink sweater, and black skinny jeans with various rips in them. Bam Bam just beams with excitement and places a pair of black combat boots at my feet; I still have my bunny socks on and Bam Bam smiles at the sight of them. I put on the boots, which are surprisingly comfortable, and stand in front of the mirror. Besides my faintly makeup smeared face, puffy eyes, and tangled hair, I didn't look to bad. Mark comes up behind me and nods his approval. _He doesn't seem to talk much unless necessary_

After going back to change into my old clothes I look at the price of what I was buying and nearly drop the shirt. " HEY GUYS" " whats up" I hear Bam Bam say. " I can't afford these"

I hear the boys chuckle a bit, then I hear Bam Bam " That's ok, my treat"

I come out in my jeans and hoodie, still in shock, and once again try and protest but he wouldn't hear it.

At the register, Bam Bam had also grabbed the first outfit that I had tried on and was paying for all of it. This time I saved my breath, knowing that I would lose for a third time. Before handing over his card, Mark comes over and places a black baseball cap on the counter, ignoring my questionable look, and instead gives Bam Bam a look that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. Whatever that look was about didn't seem reassuring. _They've been on high alert since we left their place, what's their deal? Are they scared of the dark or something?_ After I grab the bags, I go to head out the store but mark grabs my hood and directs me to the back of the store; Bam Bam right behind us. He puts the hat he bought on my head, pulling my ponytail through the back and making sure its secured, puts my hood over that and we head out the back door.

"What the heck? Whats going on?" I ask as we enter into the dark alley. _Red flag_

Both Mark and Bam Bam have their own hats and masks back on and we head toward the front of the building, a street light illuminating the street across from the alley. Just before we get to the alley entrance, I hear a lot of noise, most of it sounding like excited girls and one of the voices was coming our way. _What are girls doing out this late? Were we near a club? Do they have clubs in Korea?_ In one swift movement, mark pins me against the concrete wall of the alley, blocking my view from anything but his chest. The darkness enveloping both of us. We stand like that for what seemed like forever, Marks chest rising and falling with what seemed like panic. His head tilted down toward mine, his eyes glazed over. We were so close I could smell what I could only guess as his cologne. We stay frozen until finally mark backs up. Putting space between us, he quietly apologies. Then he just stands there, rubbing the back of his neck, looking down the alley. _WHAT JUST HAPPENED?_

That's when I notice Bam Bam is nowhere to be found, "where did he go?" I ask trying to sound not bothered but ultimately worried. _Did he ditch us on purpose? Is he ok? Should we go look for him?_

 **DING DING**

Mark pulls his phone out of his pocket, checking his text messages, smiles and puts it back.

"Don't worry about it, we have to go", he says grabbing my hand and hurrying me out of the dark alley and towards the direction of his place. I looked back expecting to see a group of girls but there was no one in an empty street on a cold dark night.

 _Had I imagined hearing them?_

* * *

"There you are" JB says when Mark and Elle enter the apartment. He had been pacing in the living room and was obviously not happy.

Mark was already prepared for this, "Is Bam Bam back?" he asks calmly.

"No" Yugyeom says, flipping through the channels on the TV trying to decide what to watch.

"If he doesn't get back soon we will all be in a lot of trouble" JB says, a warning in his voice, his chin pushed out. This was a sure sign that JB was not in a good mood.

 _why did I let them go out?_

Suddenly Bam Bam comes barreling through the door out of breath with a big grin on his face, no longer wearing his mask.

'Where did you go BAM BAM?" Elle asks, "one minute we were walking and the next you were gone and mark…" she trailed off looking down at her feet.

"Um, here, why don't you go change" Mark hands her the shopping bags that he had ended up holding and nudges her in the direction of the room she had used earlier. If she asked any more questions they might be found out and there was no telling how she would react but none of them were ready for that.

As she heads that way both JB and Yugyeom give mark a curious look, bam bam just smiling knowingly.

Elle opens the door and freezes. There standing in the middle of the room was Jackson, shirtless in all his muscular glory, drying his hair with a towel. He hadn't noticed her yet but she couldn't take her eyes off him. He's six pack in full view, his arms up drying his hair, his triceps bigger than her fist. Jackson puts the towel around his neck and looks up, noticing her just standing there with her mouth just slightly ajar. He smiles at her obvious state of shock. "A picture would last longer' He says playfully. She snaps out of it and blushes. "Sorry, I didn't know anyone was in here. Ill just.." she starts backing up, not taking her eyes off of his torso, running into the door in the process.

"Its okay, I'm done" Jackson says, grabbing a tank off the dresser and putting it on. He squeezes around Elizabeth, winking at her before closing the door behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

 _What have I gotten myself into? Was I imagining that?_

I shake my head and put the bags on the bed. After taking off the hat, hoodie, and jeans I slip on the three piece outfit Bam Bam had picked out. I shove my jeans and hat in the bag with the shirt and sweats that were also bought. _How can a kid afford these clothes? Are these boys korean royalty or something? That would explain their looks._

As I am about to leave the room, I hear raised voices. I opt to listen through the door as to not interrupt their discussion; I've already caused enough trouble.

Most of it was in Korean but I can tell most of the Conversation is about what had happened with Bam Bam. _It's not like he got hurt, is his disappearance really that bad?_ There was also some raised voices coming from one of the other boys but I couldn't tell which one it was. I do know I heard my name a few times.

Not wanting to invade their privacy, not like I could really understand them anyways, I grab my phone from the charger that Mark had let me borrow. I hadn't looked at it really since I had left the states. I look at the screen, not knowing what to expect.

 _ **48 missed calls**_

 _ **39 Voicemails**_

 _ **94 unread texts**_

 _Holy Crap, I really did it this time_

* * *

"Why did you run into a crowd of fans? You could have been hurt!" JB is on the verge of yelling.

"JB, I wasn't hurt"

At that, he couldn't hold back, "DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY POSTS THERE ARE NOW ON WEIBO? WHAT IF THEY SAW ELLE? LAST THING WE NEED IS ANOTHER SCANDAL!" They all knew JB was referring to what had happened at Marks last time. Bam Bam's face immediately fell, his smile completely gone.

"She wasn't seen" Mark argued back, already feeling the anger rise "Plus it was dark, those pictures barley look like Bam Bam" _It's not like any of this was her fault_

Seeing the situation only get more hostal, Jinyoung chims in,"JB, Mark is right. It could have been worse but it wasn't. No one saw Elle." trying to calm JB down. The incident at Marks had been resolved but he knew Bam Bam still wasn't really over it. "What did Seunghoon say about the situation?"

"Seunghoon called?" Mark asks surprised, his anger subsiding from this new information.

"Yeah, He's giving us 24 hours to get her on her way" JB says, running his hand through his hair, exhausted from the last 24 hours; not sure if could last one more day of this.

"We can't just kick her out on the street!" Youngjae says, speaking for the first time since everyone came back. He had been sitting on the couch listening to music when all the commotion started, and just now took out his earbuds.

"I agree" Jackson says, coming out of the kitchen, his mouth full of chips.

No one wanted Elle to leave just yet.

Elle comes into the living room dressed in her new clothes. She no longer looked like a child, but her stature still made her look younger than she really was. Though she can feel the tension in the room, it dissolved a little as they all smile approvingly; Bam Bam gives her a thumbs up. After the call she had with her mom, their smiles really lifted her mood.

"Soo, um, The soonest flight back home that my mom could book is not for two more days so she sent me money for a hotel. She doesn't know the full extent of the situation but that I am safe thanks to you guys. Also Thanks for,um, letting me crash here. I'm sorry If I caused any trouble" she says, looking at JB on the last part. He looked at her a bit shocked realising that she heard them and blushes slightly.

"You can't leave, you just got here" Bam Bam says in protest.

"Can't you stay a little longer?" Yugyeom questions.

Elle looks around the room, touched by their remarks and though it was tempting, from what she could decipher it probably wasn't a good idea.

" I couldn't, I've already been enough of a burden. Bye guys ".

She heads for the door, her purse and shopping bag in hand, waves at the 7 of them and before reaching for the doorknob hesitates slightly.

Turning, she takes a slip of paper out of her pocket and hands it to Mark, who is still stand by the door. With that, she leaves, shutting the door gently behind her. He unfolds the note and reads it to himself. Smiling, he turns to the rest of the guys reads it out loud

 **Yugyeom, Bam Bam, Youngjae, Jackson, JinYoung,JB, AND Mark**

 **Thank you for everything, sorry for causing trouble. When I can I will pay Bam Bam back. Come visit sometime if you guys are ever in the states :)**

 **Elizabeth**

 **555486759**

"She really doesn't know who we are" Bam Bam says laughing, still baffled by this fact. "Your really full of yourself, fame has really gone to your head hasn't it" Mark said, teasing Bam Bam . All the guys laugh at that and settle down in the living room. Though they were all looking at the TV, their thoughts were on Elle.

Jackson gets up, heads to his room to head to bed for the night, but immediately comes out of his room holding the black hoodie. "Why did she leave this, do you think she forgot it? I should go return it!" Heading toward the door, an almost bounce in his step.

"It is way too late to leave, Jackson and you know it" JB says, stopping Jackson in his tracks.. Seeing the disappointed look on his face he continues, "we can return it tomorrow after practice"

Everyone agrees to this and the mood seems to lighten immediately.

* * *

Getting a cab and checking into the hotel wasn't as scary as I thought. For the most part everyone I was in contact with understood some english. Mom had already made the reservations for the hotel but I wasn't expecting it to be so big and fancy. She was probably worried that I had been stay in some run down building, freezing to death. She was very good at overreacting. The room itself wasn't super huge but it had the essentials; a mini fridge, microwave, small couch, desk, and a queen size bed. Sitting on the bed, I realize I am alone for the first time with my feelings, the silents almost unbearable. I lay back onto the pillows, hoping sleep will come but my brain wont turn off.

Are all Korean guys that strange? What was with JB being so angry? Then there was Jackson.. Shirtless.. And Mark in the alley. What the Heck has happened to my life?

I roll over to face the window. It was almost midnight but the lights from the city seeped through the cracks in the curtain. Being on one of the top floors really did have its perks.

BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ

I grab my phone from the side table and check the notification. It was a text from an unknown number

 **hey, you left your hoodie here**

It must be one of the guys

It Buzzes again

 **By the way its Jackson**

ME: **I don't want it, you guys can have it. Bam Bam seemed to like it so he can have it**

JK: **Are you sure? Bam Bam could easily get one whenever he wants and I know how pricey it is**

I hadn't left the hoodie by accident, I would have set it on fire if I could. And what does he mean Bam Bam could get one anytime?

Me: **I guess I can take it back but I don't know what to do with it, it was never for me anyway**

I get another text while texting back Jackson, it's another unknown number

 **Hey Elizabeth, It's Jinyoung, the guys would like to come by tomorrow to drop off your hoodie if that's ok.**

What is it with them and wanting to return the damn hoodie.

Me: **Um, sure. I guess I can send you the hotel address**

Jy: **thank you, we will see you tomorrow**

I put my phone down feeling exhausted all of a sudden. A good night rest would do me good. I climb under the giant comforter, falling asleep almost immediately.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Are we really going to visit Elle?" Youngjae asks from the back of the van.

It had been a long day, practice being extra long because everyone seemed to be distracted.

"Yeah, but we should probably not stay to long. We have a fitting tomorrow morning" JB says trying to be the voice of reason.

As they pull into the underground parking for the hotel, they all put on their hats and face masks. When it comes to Hotels, they didn't want to risk being seen because escape routes are limited and they didn't have any form of security with them. "Do you think she will like the fruit basket?" Yugyeom asks Holding up the massive basket filled with oranges, peaches, mangos, and strawberries.

"That's why we also brought the pastries as well" Jackson says holding up the box, the smell of pastries seeping from the top. The actual reason they had the pastries was because it was from a fan but they couldn't let Elle know that.

They all pile into the elevator and get to the 17th floor. Thankfully there were no stops on the way up, not that anyone else would fit anyways but that's not what they were worried about. When they get to the top floor, Jinyoung checks the text to verify the room number and when they are sure they are at the door, they knock.

* * *

I open the door a little surprised. I hadn't really expected all of them to come. They were also dressed similar to how Mark and Bam Bam had dressed the night before. Their eyes being the only thing uncovered.

" Come on in" I move aside so they could come in. _Will we all fit?_

After they all entered, I shut the door, turned around and all they guys had shed their outer clothes. Their coats, hats, and face masks sat in a pile next to the small couch that was parallel to the little tv.

They all seem to be dressed in somewhat of a similar manner. Dark workout clothes, half of them wearing hoodies. They still looked like models, unlike me in the sweats and shirt Bam Bam had bought me.

"Is there any reason you guys wear so much when you go out, It's like you're trying to disguise yourselves. Are you hiding from the government or something" , I say with a nervous laugh.

" Yeah, something like that" Jackson says with a smile. Jinyoung elbows him hard in the side before handing me a basket of what looks like fruit.

"Um, Thank you.." _another korean thing?_

" For you" Youngjae hands me a box that smelled amazing. I hadn't really eaten all day so I used all my willpower not to rip the box open and stuff my face.

"Please make yourself at home" I say while eyeing the little suite, thinking no way everyone would fit but to my surprise I see that Jinyoung, Jackson, Mark, Bambam, and Youngjae had squeezed themselves on the small couch, Mark sitting on Jinyoung's lap and Bam Bam laying across Jackson and Youngjae. Yugyeom sat in the desk chair and JB sat on the floor in between the couch and chair, his back against the wall.

I sit on the bed, crossing my legs, just watching the guys get comfortable. _They seem very close_

Watching Jackson hands casually rest on Bam Bam's legs, Jinyoung's arms around Mark, and JB casually leaning against Yeugeoms leg.

"So how did you guys meet?" I ask curiously trying to make conversation

They all look at JB.

" Um, school" he responds almost uncertain

After a few minutes of silence I remember the fruit and pastries, "You guys hungry?"

I get up and attempt to get the clear wrapping open from around the fruit basket. Jinyoung pushes Mark off his lap, sending him onto Bam Bam, and gets up to help. They all resituate on the couch, now with Bam Bam on Marks lap.

" I hope you don't mind us visiting" Jinyoung says to me as we get the pastries out.

"No, not at all. It's nice. It has been just me here all day. I tried watching some TV but couldn't really understand what was going on. The noise and company is most welcomed. Plus, I wish I had friends like you guys back home." I think back to the last few years. _Once again I sound pathetic, Jason always kept me so busy with his friends I guess I didn't bother having my own friends. Now I have no boyfriend and no friends, completely alone._

* * *

Elle stood in front of the basket of fruit as if frozen. Her expression almost sad. Jinyoung notices and turns to finally getting his attention he mouths, "Karaoke?"

When one of them was having a rather hard time they would all go to Karaoke if there was time and afterwards everyone was always in a better mood.

A little confused and a little opposed he pulls out his phone to call to reserve a room.

Jinyoung nudges Elle, bringing her back to reality

"Do you wanna go out?"

"Um, I don't want to take up your time" Elle said, feeling like she's already bothered them enough. "Besides" Looking down at her clothes, "I am not really dressed to go anywhere"

"You look perfectly fine"

Jinyoung turns the rest of the guys, "Karaoke?"

They all look up surprised by this suggestion

 _He does know that we don't want her knowing, right?_ Thought Mark

Jackson jumps from the couch, over Mark and Bam Bam, onto the bed and like a child starts chanting repeatedly "Karaoke! Karaoke"

"It's reserved" JB says, hanging up his phone, the look of uncertainty still on his face.

At that the guys go wild, as if they just found out they were getting to go to Disney World.

Mark waves Bam Bam's arms in the air joining Jackson in chanting. Bambam gets off of Marks lap joining Yugyeom, who tackles Jackson on the bed, causing all three of them to become an unidentified ball of limbs and turns into a wrestling match as the others watch, waiting to see who would come out on top.

JB smiles at the guys as he walks over to Elle and Jinyoung. Taking the fruit basket from Elle, he opens the packaging with ease and grabs a strawberry, popping it in his mouth. He couldn't resist his favorite fruit. _Might as well have some fun, no stopping them now._ Though JB was the leader, getting the guys to listen to him was like getting a litter of puppies to do what you wanted.

After getting settled into the Karaoke room, the guys play rock, paper, scissors to see who would get to go wins and gets up to pick a song. Elle had never been to a Korean Karaoke bar before and was a bit amazed. There was no standing up in front of strangers, embarrassing yourself in front of people you have never met, just a room with benches along the wall and a table across from a wall with a big screen on boys started choosing songs right away before mark could even finish, acting like children at a birthday party. There were some props on the table, Jackson favoring the tambourine while Yugyeom smacked a squeaky toy hammer against the table to the beat. As the mic made it around, the guys got more and more energetic and into the songs they were singing, never quiet singing all the way through the song. Next Jackson chose a song that sounded almost like a children's song. Suddenly 7 grown young men turned into a group of elementary kids, jumping and singing to what turned out to actually be the theme song to a children show. Elle just watched, unable to contain her laughter. Mark looks at her and gives her a wink, making her blush. During Yugyeom's turn, JB pulls Jinyoung into the hall.

"Was this really a good idea?" JB asks, a little concerned about Jinyoung's motives, "we still have work tomorrow and it's getting late"

"What were we supposed to do, drop off the hoodie and walk away? She just seems so sad. Plus, I think the guys needed this to. We've been going non stop for the last few months." JB knows they had been working really hard lately and finally agrees that staying a little longer wouldn't be to bad. This was another reason why Jinyoung was always referred to as GOT7's mom, he saw things that JB sometimes missed and really thought through things before acting. If Jinyoung really thought this was a good idea, JB saw no point in arguing.

Right before heading back into the room, a waitress walks past them and into their room.

They exchange looks and head back in.

After the Waitress leaves, JB gives each of his fellow members a look showing his disapproval. On the table sat bottles of Soju, a few bottles of water, a massive plate of nachos, and a glass of cheongju. _The Cheingji was definitely Bam Bam's_

Elle stands in front of the screen trying to sing to a Korean song that looked like it was from the early 2000's . "Sorry guys, I am not any good. You guys really put me to shame", she says a little bashful.

" How about you try an english song, know any good ones that you feel comfortable singing?" Mark asks, trying to avoid JB's eyes, knowing he was not ok with the drinks they had ordered.

"I know the beatles" Elle says, remembering that she saw that along the list and hoping it was the American band and not some Korean group she didn't know about.

Mark pulls up the list of Beatle songs and Elle points to the one she knows all the words to.

 _I want to hold your hand_ starts playing and Elle holds up the mic. The song starts and all of Elle's emotions come rushing back with every word sung. Before she even gets to the second verse, tears stream down her face. Jackson gets up and stands next to her, putting his arm around her. Before the song finishes she hands the mic to Jackson and leaves the room. Leaving all 7 guys staring after her as the song continues in the background.


	8. Chapter 8

I finish splashing my face with cold water, wipe it dry, and when I am satisfied that I look somewhat normal, head back to the room. I enter, slipping onto the bench quietly while watching JB sing to a song that I couldn't understand. His voice was really beautiful.

I spot the drinks on the table and realize how thirsty I am. I pick up one of the bottles and take a big sip. _That is definitely not soda_. I nearly gag on the burning liquid running down my throat, trying to regain my senses.

Realizing what just happened, someone hands me an opened bottle of water.

"Sorry, probably should have told you, that's alcohol." Bam Bam says, looking at me a little concerned

 _So that's what Alcohol tastes like_

After contemplating the last few days, I pick up the bottle again, take a deep breath and down it before anyone could stop me. _This is what people do when they go through a break up, right? They get drunk_

They all just look at me in shock. I put down the empty bottle and pick up a second one, downing it just as fast as I had done the first one, the burning feeling ever present but in this moment I didn't care.

I didn't care that my new friends were all looking at me, wide eyed. Or that i was going to have to return home and face everyone. I didn't care at this moment because nothing seemed to matter.

* * *

"You okay" Yugyeom asked, surprised by the sudden actions of Elle.

Elle nods and excuses herself again, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment .

"Why did you guys order alcoholic drinks?" With Elle out of the room, JB can finally confront the situation, "Did you guys really think that was smart? Don't forget we have a fitting tomorrow."

"We just wanted to have a little fun" Yugyeom says, popping one of the nacho chips in his mouth,"It's not like we plan to get drunk."

Before JB could respond, Elle returns and slumps on the bench, the alcohol already seeming to kick in.

"So, who's next?" she asks, looking at them expectantly. She was ready to continue having fun as if her feelings of hurt and heartache weren't there.

30 minutes and two more drinks later, Elle is barely sitting up straight, obviously very drunk. It was her turn and she gets up to pick a song, nearly knocking into JB on the way to the song board. "OH, this looks like a fun song" she slurs, pressing it before any of the guys could catch which song she had picked.

 _JUST RIGHT_ appears on the screen and everyone freezes. _So much for not letting her know_

Elle turns to the guys as the song begins, missing Jackson's face on the screen, and starts to do what they could only assume was her dancing. As she sways away from the song board, Mark quickly chooses a different song. Elle, not really noticing, continues to dance around the room in a slow drunken manner. Yugyeom decides to get up and join her, his moves a lot more process and soon Bam Bam is up dancing along with Yugyeom. The faster they move, the more hyped they each get. Feeling a little dizzy, Elle finds her way back to the bench and sits down next to Jinyoung, who had placed himself in the corner. Jinyoung preferred observing his friends, finding joy in their happiness. All the guys are up now trying to out dance each other. No longer in control, Elle's body naturally relaxes from the alcohol intake, her head slumps into Jinyoung's lap, and she curls up getting comfortable, barely conscious. JB notices and raises his eyebrows at Jinyoung. Jinyoung just shrugs his shoulders, trying not to move to much. Growing up with two older sisters, he was used to it. Looking down at her, Jinyoung moves a strand of hair from in front of her face. _She looks so peaceful._

The song ends and all the guys fall onto the bench, exhausted from laughing and dancing. Mark turns to look at Elle, finding her laying in Jinyoung's lap, and a burst of jealousy surges through him. Jinyoung would have killed him if he had tried that, but at least Elle looked peaceful. JB looks at his watch and motions for the boys to start getting ready to go. It was already really late and if they stayed any longer it would be a long morning, especially trying to get Youngjae awake and out of bed. _How are we going to get her out of here and back to the hotel without being noticed?_

After a quick discussion on how to move Elle, they agree that if they could at least get her on someones back then getting to the van shouldn't be a problem.

Mark helps Jinyoung sit her up and they hoist her onto Jackson's back. She puts her arms around his neck instinctively. They look around the room, making sure they weren't forgetting anything and head out. They get to the van and it takes Jinyoung, Mark, and Jackson to get Elle in her seat and buckled up. The ride to the hotel went smoothly, JB half expecting Elle to wake up and puke all over the van, but she stayed asleep. They pull into the underground garage and JB parks right in front of the elevators.

JB looks at Jinyoung, " You and Mark are going to have to take her to her room, we will wait down here for you". JB didn't like having to send two of them but he knew there was no way one person could get Elle to her room by themselves.

They secure their face masks, and get Elle out of the van. She seems to be somewhat awake so they try to get her to walk, each of them on either side of her. Jinyoung waves to JB and they head Into the elevator, half dragging Elle. They push the button for the 17th floor and silently pray that they can get there without anyone getting on the elevator with them. They reach the 17th floor and as they help Elle out, a group of girls rush down the hall to get into the opened elevator. As the door starts to clothes, mark looks up to see a young girl staring at him, their eyes meet just as the doors close and a shrill scream escapes her lips. _CRAP_

"I don't think we will be able to leave anytime soon" Jinyoung says knowing all to well that now that they've been spotted it could take a while before the coast was clear.

They get Elle into her room, fumble through her purse until they find the room key. They both start to feel the weight of Elle and quickly get into the room, shutting and locking the door behind them.

Elle was completely passed out again. With some help, Jinyoung wraps his arm under her legs and lifts her, gently laying her on the bed.

"I'll call JB and let him know, they might as well go home for now"

Just as Mark pulls out his phone it starts to ring, _Its JB_

 _What's taking you guys so long?_

 _We were spotted, it looks like we might be here a while_

 _Crap, okay, we will come get you in the morning. Be careful_

 _Yes dad_ Mark says a little sarcastically.

After saying goodbye, Mark hangs up and sits on the couch, exhaustion hitting him. " I'm going to go to the restroom real fast, you good?" he asks Jinyoung, who was sitting on the bed next to Elle, who was pretty much dead to the world. " yeah"

After Mark shuts the door to the bathroom, Jinyoung decides to try and move Elle more onto the bed and under the covers.

Before he could move, Elle sits up abruptly.

"Are you okay", Jinyoung asks a little shocked by her sudden movement.

Elle turns and looks at him; they're only a foot away from each other. She grabs his face in her hands pulling it close to hers and looks into his eyes, shortening that space to a few inches. " Am I really that pathetic?"she asks, her words a little slurred.

"No" Jinyoung responds, his voice soft

" Am I not pretty enough, Is that it? Is it because I don't look mature?"

"You are very pretty", Jinyoung says, looking her in the eyes

With that she swiftly pulls him close and kisses him, her drunken strength catching him off guard, His eyes go wide with shock.

She releases his face, her eyes unfocused, and falls back onto the bad, once again asleep. _What just happened?_

That was the first real kiss Jinyoung had experienced in over 5 years.

Not saying he hadn't kissed anyone in 5 years but none if those kisses were real, most of them were acting and then there was the time he accidentally kissed Bam Bam.

He knew what he was doing when he signed with JYPE, it was there in the contract, No dating. Though others saw dating and kissing/ physical interaction as separate things, Jinyoung did not. Plus, it wasn't like there was time for it anyways.

"You really shouldn't take advantage of drunk girls" Jinyoung looks up to see Mark in the bathroom doorway smirking at him.

"Hey, It wasn't me" Jinyoung says, throwing his hands up, trying to defend himself. Mark's smirk doesn't leave his face.

"For someone who calculates his every move, you seem to have lost control of your impulses", Mark is really enjoying teasing Jinyoung, almost to much.

With a defiant sigh, he points at Elle, " Just help me get her under the covers". Once again, Jinyoung lifts Elle as mark pulls the blanket back. Placing her back on the bed, Jinyoung covers her with the blanket. Mark grabs the small trash can from the bathroom and places it next to the bed.

Jinyoung turns and takes the cushions off the couch to reveal the pull out bed. He figured it would be there, seeing as the couch seemed way to hard when he had sat on it earlier when they had first come to Elle's room.

After Jinyoung sets up the bed, he heads to the bathroom before heading to bed. Looking in the mirror he touches his lips. _Had she really kissed him_ The first kiss that wasn't scripted or from one of the GOT7 members since debuting. Jinyoung pushes all thoughts out of his head as he heads back to the room, joining Mark on the pull out bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

When morning comes, Mark finds Elle asleep on the bathroom floor. Her hair a knotted mess around her face and her cheeks flushed of color, looking like a sick child. _She is as bad as Jinyoung when he drinks_

He picks her up, careful not to wake her and carries her back to bed. Then returns to the bathroom to shower. Jinyoung had gotten up early and got to the dorms before anyone was awake. He changed into his sweats and headed out on his morning run. He needed to clear his head. Running along the Han River always seemed to clear his mind but right now the feeling of Elle's lips against his wouldn't go away. He gets back to the dorm to see Jackson awake, sitting on the floor in front of the couch working out. Jinyoung showered, shaved and changed into jeans, shirt and plaid flannel. We waves to Jackson on his way, planning to stop for coffee before going back to Elle's Hotel room.

"I brought coffee" Jinyoung announces as Mark opens the door for him. Putting the coffee on the desk, Jinyoung turns around expecting to see Elle still in bed but instead hears sickening sounds coming from the bathroom.

"She drinks like you", Mark says, picking up one of the coffee's and taking a sip. "Such a lightweight"

Jinyoung glares at Mark over his coffee that he was sipping.

Marks phone rings and he picks it up, "Hey JB.. yeah we'll be right down."

Jinyoung jesters Mark to hand him the phone.

"Jinyoung wants to say something", Mark hands it over.

"JB, I'm not coming"

" Is that really a good idea?"

"Trust me, if I didn't think it was important I wouldn't be missing it", JB knew Jinyoung had really thought this through. " Ok"

They hang up and Jinyoung hands the phone back to mark. Mark give Jinyoung a wicked smile and heads to the door with his coffee. "Don't have to much fun", he says as he shuts the door behind him.

Mark knew he would pay for that later but for right now, he was having to much fun.

* * *

I come out of the bathroom, barely making it to the bed before collapsing into the soft mattress. I bury under the covers, creating a little dark cave for myself. My head was pounding and I feel like I have thrown up everything I had ever eaten plus my guts. I groan, trying to find a position that didn't make me feel sick.

"How are you doing?"

I freeze. _Didn't they already leave?!_

"Um, hey" I peak out from under the covers, squinting at the bright light coming from the window. Jinyoung was leaning against the desk, looking at me with a soft express on his face, a coffee in his right hand and his left hand loosely in his pants pocket.

"I thought you had a thing today, I mean work. You guys seemed really concerned about it yesterday. Mark mentioned it this morning. You don't need to be here, I mean im fine.."

All the talking made me nauseous, I ran to the bathroom and somehow my body finds more stuff for me to puke up. As I lean of the toilet to empty my guts for the umpteenth time, I feel my hair being held back. I gag one last time and lean back against the tub. Jinyoung continued to stand next to me holding my hair back. I wipe my mouth with a washcloth and look up at him.

"Why are you here, I mean not that I don't appreciate it but you barely know me. I am a complete mess. All I have done is brought trouble to you and your friends." I am out of breath and feeling very dizzy all of a sudden.

"You talk a lot" Jinyoung says, sitting down next to me. Seeing me waver he puts his arm around me and gently pushes my head onto his lap. I graciously lay down, closing my eyes trying to get the spinning to stop. We sat like that for a while, his hand gently placed on my head. Coughing, he tries to readjust himself. Instinctively I open my eyes and sit up straight, "sorry", he apologizes "My legs are falling asleep."

He helps me back to the bed and gets me a glass of water. "First time drinking?" He asks me, watching me sip the water. "Yeah, sorry about that. I really didn't mean for you to feel like you need to watch after me"

He sits at the end of the bed facing me. I scoot under the blanket once again, leaning against the headboard.

"I rarely drink because I am a lightweight and don't really like how it makes me feel" Jinyoung says, "Do you remember anything from last night?"

"Not really, just the karaoke bar and you guys singing and...then I woke up here", I'm not looking at him as I answer his question, feeling to embarrassed.

* * *

 _Does she really not remember the kiss?_

" Don't worry about it, after drinking that much I would say your doing a lot better than most people" Jinyoung states earnestly.

" really? I feel like I got hit by an 18 wheeler."

"So, why did you drink so much last night if you don't mind me asking?" Jinyoung's dark eyes locked on Elle.

" I was trying to forget my ex, and from what I have seen and heard, alcohol helped with that but I still remember everything. I still remember the great times, the fights, and the day I caught him cheating.." Elle fidgets with the hem of the sheet.

" If he cheated on you then he isn't worth your tears"

Elle looks up, meeting Jinyoung's stare. His words sinking in.

Elle's phone rings, breaking the silence.

"Hello?"

Jinyoung gets up and stands in front of the window while Elle talks on the phone. The city of Seoul outstretched in front of him. It is already Noon and the city was in constant movement. Because of their busy schedule, Jinyoung rarely got to just stop and really look at the city he lived in.

 _It really is beautiful in it's own charming way._

" Seoul looks so beautiful from up here", Elle joined Jinyoung by the window

Jinyoung looks at her and smiles with agreement.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"So that was my my mom, she wanted to make sure I knew when my flight was. I think she was worried that I would decide to stay in Korea and never come home. Not that it wouldn't be nice to just stay here, halfway around the world. Not having to worry about what others are going to think. Or have to deal with the sympathy stares from my family. Here it is just so quiet and no one knows who I am or what happened. No one knows how pathetic I really am. The food isn't bad either."

"You talk a lot" Jinyoung says, his smile making little creases by his eyes.

 _He is really cute when he smiles_

I hadn't realized I had gone on a tangent and felt my cheeks start to get pink.

My stomach makes a loud gurgling sound and we both look down at it.

" You must be hungry, let's go get some food", he grabs my hand and pulls me towards the door.

"Wait, let me change first" looking at the clothes that I had been wearing since the night before. I go into the bathroom and put on my jeans, the striped tank, and sweater. I shove the old clothes in the shopping bag, look in the mirror and retie my hair in a messy bun. Knowing that's the best it was going to get, I come out of the bathroom. I grab my phone, the shopping bag of clothes, and purse on the way out, Knowing I probably won't be coming back before my flight. Not having much choice but to let him drag me along. We get down to the lobby and Jinyoung has already put on his face mask. I quickly check out before he drags me through the lobby, out of the hotel and out onto the street. We stop briefly, letting go of my hand, Jinyoung pulls out his phone and searches what I assume is a place to eat.

"This way", he starts walking away from the busy traffic and towards a more residential street.

After what seems like forever of walking, Jinyoung turns and walks into a little restaurant, holding the door open for me to follow.

I walk in, the smell enveloping my entire body, and I suddenly feel like I haven't eaten for a hundred years.

Jinyoung picks a table in the far back corner of the restaurant and sits with his back to the wall, giving him full view of the entire restaurant. I sit across from him and pick up the menu

 _Of course, everything is in Korean._

I place the menu back on the table and just sit there, starting to chip the nail polish from my thumbnail. Jinyoung looks up from his menu and notices me just sitting there. He puts his menu down and leans back, interlacing his fingers and letting them rest on the table.

When the waitress comes over I must of showed the panic on my face because Jinyoung says something in Korean, the waitress nods, and takes our menus away.

"Should I be concerned about what you just ordered? I have seen a lot of videos of octopus and full cooked fish and I don't think I am ready to try any of that" Just the thought of eating something that still moved made me scrunch my nose.

Jinyoung smiles and shakes his head, "Nothing like that, just ramen"

 _He looks really nice when he smiles. Kind of like those characters in the graphic novel my sister reads._

"I bet you have girls falling for you all the time?"

Jinyoung looks a bit shocked, His eyes wide.

"Oh, I am so sorry, I did not mean to say that out loud."

He relaxes and smiles again. "I guess, but I don't date so I haven't really thought about it"

The shock of his statement must have shown on my face because he continues, "Due to my field of work, I have no time left to date. It's been like that for a while".

Still confused, I want to ask him so many questions but then two massive bowls of ramen are placed in front of us along with two cups of water.

It smells so good that I don't hesitate. I go to pick up a fork but I can't seem to find one. I look up and see Jinyoung eating his ramen with...Chopsticks.

 _How the heck am I supposed to do that? Why did I chose to get myself stuck in a country that doesn't use silverware_

Jinyoung notices my confusion and offers to help. He pulls my bowl across the table and I move to the seat next to him. He holds out his hand and shows me how to place the chopsticks on one finger and pinch the other one with my other finger. I try a few times but am having no luck.

To make matters worse, my stomach decides to take this moment to make more gurgling noises. Jinyoung picks some noodles out of my bowl with his chopsticks and holds them up, motioning me to eat it. I let him feed me, completely embarrassed. After a few bites to calm my stomach, I decide to try again with the chopsticks. I finally get it to where I can successfully get a small amount of noodles out of my bowl and into my mouth. I am so proud of myself, I accidentally elbow Jinyoung in the shoulder.

" Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!"

He smiles, slightly wincing at the pain and waves me off. He had finished his bowl and was just waiting on me. Not knowing how to help him, I just sit there in all my klutziness and shame.

He assures me he is fine once again, then excuses himself to the bathroom.

* * *

Jinyoung locks the door behind him in the one stale bathroom and checks his phone. He had been getting constant texts from the guys but had his phone on silent so that Elle wouldn't know. He opens up he texts and starts reading them

 _ **Wangpuppy:**_ Why aren't you come to the fitting? Is Elle ok?

 _ **JB(pops):**_ When you get the chance, update me

 _ **Dabboy**_ : Have you seen by black boots? The one with the buckle not the one with the point. Also how is Elle?

 _ **Wangpuppy:**_ Whatcha doin?

 _ **Wangpuppy:**_ :) :) :) :) :)

 _ **Wangpuppy:**_ We're done! Can we come see Elle?

 _ **Mark:**_ Hope your having fun

 _ **Wangpuppy:**_ Are you and Elle ok?

 _ **JB(Pops):**_ We're done with the fitting, heading to the practice room. Update?

After reading through all the text, Jinyoung texts JB

To _**JB(Pops):**_ Not sure when I will be back, Elle is doing better. Tell the guys sorry. Tell Jackson to chill and that Elle is feeling better. Her flight leaves soon.

He sent it and put his phone away, none of the other messages urgent or important.

Unlocking the door and heading back to the table, Jinyoung sees Elle slurping the rest of the ramen out of the bowl. Getting some ramen broth in strains of her hair that had fallen out of the bun on her head. _Why is she so clumsy?_

Jinyoung sits down, and uses a napkin to wipe the broth out of her hair.

"Thanks Oppa" Elle says tucking the strand of hair behind her ear

Jinyoung freezes, his hand on his cup, looking at Elle in surprise. _Does she know?_

"Oh, did I say that wrong? I was watching TV yesterday and isn't that how to address a friend?" Elle trying to think back to how they used it on the show she had watched.

At that, Jinyoung can't help but laugh. By the time he caught his breath, he had tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh" Jinyoung now noticing how pink Elle had gotten from embarrassment.

"What you called me is more of a term of endearment, it can be used as slang for boyfriend"."

Elle turns a darker shade of pink, realizing her mistake. Jinyoung puts his arm around Elle's shoulder, leaning over and speaking just above a whisper in her ear, "You are welcome to call me oppa any time, if you would like". With that Elle lost all color in her face. She knows he was teasing her but he was just so close. Wishing to disappear, Elle stares down at her lap, not moving, even after Jinyoung removes his arm from around her.

 **BUZZ BUZZ**

Jinyoung took out his phone and smiles

"The guys are here to say goodbye", with that Jinyoung grabs Elle's hand and they head for the door. Jinyoung pays for the meal before heading out the door where the GOT7 van was already waiting.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

We get in the van and sure enough all the guys were there, faces beaming. "Are you feeling better" Mark asks, trying to move out of the way as Jinyoung squeezed past to his seat.

"Yeah, I am feeling much better thanks to Jinyoung" That got a lot of ahhhs from the guys and once again my face was pink.

"Where to?" JB asks, sitting in the driver seat. I look down at the time on my phone.

"Airport, my flight takes off in two hours and I still have to make it through security"

JB starts the van and starts driving in what appears to be in the direction of the airport but who knows.

"Oh, we got you a farewell present" Jackson says from the back of the van and passes up a small gift bag. Opening it I see a phone charger and an envelope filled with Polaroids of the guys. "AWW, You guys didn't have to do this", I say, tears already forming in my eyes.

"No crying", Yugyeom points at me with a smile. He looked cute in his reversed snap back and graphic Tee. "You have already cried enough, you don't want your eyes to get puffy and ruin your pretty face".

I wipe my face, laughing at his comment.

We reach the airport in a short amount of time and I realize I'm not ready to say goodbye. To my surprise, JB pulls into the airport garage and parks the van in one of the farthest spaces from the airport entrance. We all get out and they hug me one by one.

"Be careful and pay attention to where you go", Jackson says, his hands on my shoulders, "You might not be so lucky to be picked up by 7 very handsome guys". That got him a few punches from the guys, but he just looks at me and winks. Next was Bam Bam, "Next time you're here, I will take you shopping again for some really nice clothes".

"Bam Bam, my clothes are just fine but thank you for the offer"

Yugyeom, JB, and Youngjae all hugged me and wished me safe travels.

Mark hugged me and whispered in my ear, "Don't forget us, especially Jinyoung"

With that I gave him a slight whack on the arm making him smile mischievously.

Last was Jinyoung. He didn't seem like the hugging type but opened his arms out and wrapped them around me, squeezing me a little tighter than the others had. Well besides Jackson of course. Releasing me, he says, "Please get home safely and no more tears for that other guy, remember he's not worth it."

I smile, "Yes oppa"

All the other guys froze, Mark just smirked. I used this moment to hand the napkin that I had written on early to Jinyoung, wave goodbye and briskly walk toward the terminal entrance before they could react.

After walking about 50 yards I hear an explosion of hoots and yells coming from behind. _I hope they don't give Jinyoung to hard of a time_

* * *

Jinyoung stands there in disbelief. _Did she really just call me oppa, again?_

Looking down at the napkin, he unfolds it and sees that Elle had written her home address down.

Suddenly Jackson jumped on Jinyoung, whooping in his ear. They other guys erupting in mock reenactments of what had just happened. Mark Looks at Jinyoung, catches his eye and winks.

JB just smiles.

"We should go practice" Jinyoung says flatly, trying not to show the guys any emotion as he got into the car. They all follow him, though not letting go of what just happened. Jinyoung hadn't dated since joining JYPE and though his fans called him Oppa this was different. They were never going to let him live this down.

* * *

It's been almost a month since my unexpected adventure. Life has almost gone back to normal. I mean as normal as it can get, I am still trying to figure out what to do with all my free time. I did end up selling the Hoodie on Ebay for a decent price, putting the money aside to pay Bam Bam back for the clothes he had bought me. Being back home, I have tried applying for a few job openings but no one has gotten back to me. I do appreciate the texts I get from some of the guys. Jackson and Bam Bam really like to text and I had to change my phone plan because of how much if was costing me. I really thought they would forget about me but that doesn't look like it's going to happen any time soon.

Today was supposed to be the day my entire family would have gone on vacation to Hawaii but they went without me, leaving earlier this morning. My mom said it was because I already went on a (expensive) trip. I didn't mind, having the house to myself for a few days was definitely needed. All I had gotten was questions and sympathetic looks since I got back home.

I sit in a lawn chair in the front yard, enjoying the sunny day with my favorite book, instrumental music softly playing through my earbuds. I must have dozed off because I suddenly feel a presence next to me that had not been standing there before. I open one eye and look up, the sun's glare making it almost impossible for me to see who it is.

"You really shouldn't fall asleep wherever you want" Jinyoung says, his closed mouth smile making his eyes wrinkle in the cutest way possible.

I stand up so abruptly I nearly trip over myself, my book falling to the ground.

Pulling my earbuds out, "What are you doing here? How are you here? Are the other guys here?" I have so many questions to ask.

Jinyoung continues to look at me while I look around, expecting to see Mark, Jackson, Bam Bam, Yugyeom, Youngjae, and JB. Not seeing them I let out the breath I had unintentionally been holding in.

"Yes they are here but not with me, they are at the hotel. I came to drop this off personally."

He hands me a big yellow envelope.

"Follow the instructions carefully or you will ruin the surprise" He says with an almost mischievous look.

"What is it?" I ask, flipping it over in my hand. He just smiles, waves, and walks to a black car that I am just now noticing. "See you later", He says as if this is completely normal.

After he is gone, I head into the house, sit down at the table and open the envelope. Inside is three pink envelopes, a small white envelope, and a letter. Each pink envelope had a number on it from 1 to 3. I place them aside and pick up the letter,

Dear Elle,

 **Let me** start by saying we are so glad we met you. We enjoyed feeling like a **Teenager** again, and just hanging out. **You are** the **One and only You,** and don't change who you are. We hope to see your **Face** tomorrow. Even though we didn't get to spend much time together, you have left a mark in our hearts. **A** lways remember us.

Your friends,

JB, Mark, Jinyoung, Jackson, Youngjae, Bam Bam, and Yugyeom

 _This is a very strange later_

I pick up the envelope with the number 1 on it, turning it over I see written, _Open at 4pm on Wed_

Tomorrow was wed so I guess I would have to wait.

Though the urge to open it early almost kept me up, my thoughts of the guys being here in america was more surprising. It was expensive to fly halfway around the world, I should know, My mom hasn't let me forget it since I got back.

The next morning I binge watch Psych and eat four bowls of cocoa puffs, trying to keep my mind off the envelopes. At 3:50, I am at the table just staring at the little pink envelope, willing it to magically open.

The clock dings 4 times and I practically rip the envelope open. Inside is a small card with instructions, "Put on jeans, a white shirt and go to the front of your house" when you have done this, open #2.

 _What the heck are they up to?_

I go upstairs and change as instructed, quickly brush my hair into a high ponytail, and put on the boots that Bam Bam had bought me when I was in Korea. I shove the three remaining envelopes in my purse, grab my keys and go out the front door.

There in front of my house is parked a black car with tinted windows, like the one Jinyoung got into yesterday.

The driver gets out and opens the car door for me, I half expect to see one of the guys jump out but no one else is in the car. I get in, still not sure on what's going on.

"Where to Ms.?" the driver asks. _How should I know? Was this some kind of trick_

I remember the second envelope and quickly pull it out of my purse and open it up. Inside is a piece of paper with an address. I hand it to the driver and sit back, feeling almost giddy.

There is a second piece of paper inside the envelope, I unfold it and read it,

"When you arrive, hand #3 and the small white envelope to the man at the door"

 _What does that even mean? What the heck is going on?_

After being in the car for what seems like an eternity, we pull up to the back door of some giant building. I can't really tell where we are through the tinted windows. The driver gets out and once again opens my door for me. I step out and instantly see a very large man standing in front of a larger the average door. The man easily towered over me, making me feel even smaller than I was. I walk up to him and he looks at me questionably. I hear the car behind me drive off, giving me no chance to escape. I pull the last pink envelope and white envelope out of my purse and hand it to him. He takes them, opens up the pink envelope and reads the note that was inside. He then opens up the white envelope, looks inside it, and smiles. Without a word, he opens the door and ushers me in, handing the envelopes to a lady that had been standing on the inside of the door.

"This way please, Elizabeth" she says, walking down the hall expecting me to follow.

After getting over the shock of her knowing my name I follow after her. After many twists and turns we end up in a small white room with a big TV in it. She ushers to the couch, smiles, and leaves closing the door behind her.

Sitting, I lean back trying to figure out where I am and why the guys have invited me here. _Where is here? And where are they?_

Suddenly the TV turns on and I see what looks like a crowd of people with green light sticks. They were screaming something in unison but I couldn't figure out what it was. It looked like a concert. The camera scanned over the crowd and finally landed on the stage. There is a flash of light and then music starts. Next thing I am looking at is 7 guys rising from different platforms of the stage. Guys that look all to familiar. As they continue to move across the screen in front of me, singing, I am to stund to move or even think.

After the second song, they stop and introduce themselves.

I still can't believe what I am seeing.

I watch as they sing song after song, their choreography unlike anything I had ever seen. The closest I could compare it to was Nsync but Nsync had nothing on what I was watching my friends do.

I sit there still stunned when the door opens and the lady from earlier comes in, "Ms, I am here to take you to your seat now".

 _My what?_

She again leads me through the halls and as we get to a big black door, she hands me a green light stick, like what I had seen the crowd holding. Looking closer, the stick was actually the silhouette of a bird with a octagon like shape at its center. "Enjoy" she says, as she opens the door and sound blasts through like a tidal wave. I could no longer hear anything but the music.

She leads me to a seat near the front center of the stage, nods, and leaves me there. I look up, to see JB and Youngjae sitting at the far end. Youngjae at a piano and JB on a stool next to it.

 _Youngjae can play piano? Should I really be surprised by anything about these guys anymore?_

The concert continues and the crowd continues to get more and more excited as the night goes on. I learn that Bam Bam, Mark, and Jackson can rap, Youngjae has the voice of an angel, Yugyeom may be the youngest but dances extremely well (his "sexy" dance being the crowd's favorite), and JB and Jinyoung are basically the leaders. When they announce the final song, the lady from early appears out of thin air. " Please follow me", Once again we go out the doors and through the halls. This time though she brings me to a big room, mirrors up against one wall, chairs scattered about, and some bags here and there.

I am not alone for long because suddenly the room is filled with yells and laughter and I am attacked by Jackson. His force nearly knocking us both to the floor. Before Either of us realize it, I am covered in his sweat along with my own. He releases me, too excited to notice my now fully damp shirt. Next was mark, he gave me a side hug, not wanting to cover me anymore with sweat that was not my own.

JB waves, looks at my clearly wet shirt, and rounds up the guys. "Change, come back, and no more touching Elle until then."

They all leave, Bam Bam tossing me a shirt on the way out the door. I take it grateful and quickly change before any of them had a chance to come back. I had never been to a concert and had not expected it to be so hot. Before they got back I pull out my phone and google search GOT7.

I am standing there in shock when I hear them coming back down the hall.

They return in more casual clothes, smelling of cologne and sweat. They all stand in front of me and suddenly do the introduction they had done on the stage earlier, "Come and get it, GOT7! Hello, We're GOT7" and ended with a bow. All beaming at me when they stand up straight.

I can't help but bust into hysterical laughter, falling back into one of the chairs, making them all give me questionable and concerning looks.

"I'm sorry but I am still trying to wrap my brain around the fact that I was taken care of by a well known KPOP group, and had one of the members buy me clothes" I point to Bam Bam, "all while treating them like regular people."

I catch my breath, "You must think I am a complete idiot".

"Why would we think that?" Jackson asks, sitting down and throwing his arm over my shoulders.

"Are you not upset that I didn't know who you were when I met you guys?"

Mark looks at me thoughtfully, "At first we weren't sure but it was nice being treated like normal human beings."

I think about that for a minute and nod, "I could see how all the attention can be exhausting".

"So do you forgive us" Yugyeom asks, giving me what I assume is puppy dog eyes.

"Yes, but I do have one thing to say"

They all look at me curiously.

With that, I turn to Jinyoung, smiling a wicked smile, "I missed you, Oppa."

THE END


End file.
